warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Flystar
Flystar is a beautiful, gray she-cat with a black right forepaw and under-tail, and shimmering teal eyes. Personality Flystar to is a experienced, intelligent, and calm leader, but in battle, she is strong-willing, strong, and fierce, just like her Clan, FeatherClan. Always fair and forgiving, she is very loyal to her beloved Clan and trying to avoid arguments, but if it has to be, then she will jump into battle to protect and fight for her Clan History Backstory- Kithood: Most of Flystar's kithood was unknown, but it was known that her name was ( of course ) Flykit, her birth Clan was FeatherClan, her personality was slightly depressed and shy, and that she had an average life of a kit Apprenticeship: Again, most of Flystar' apprenticeship was unknown, but was known that her mentor was unknown, her name was ( again, of course) Flypaw, she was apprenticed at a average time: 6 moons old, and that she had an average life of an apprentice. It was also revealed that her leader was her father, Ripplestar Warrior: Flystar's warrior name was Flylight, and she had an average life of a warrior. It was also known and revealed that her former ( and first ) apprentice was Lightpaw, but he regretfully and sadly got struck by lightning while being out in the open, and then eventually fell over the gorge and died later on. All cats, particularly Flylight, were devasted in the death of Lightpaw, who could've, some day, became a loyal and respected Warrior protecting his Clan with all his heart no matter what, enen if it would be the cost of his very own life, but instead he died a unexpectable death halfway through his Apprenticeship, making cats grieve for him forever, but now he resides in a honourable residence called StarClan, and cats, including Flylight, are still watching over him as he does to them and her ( Flylight/Flystar ) Between Flystar'/Flylight's Warrior life and Deputyship, she recieves a mate: Scorchfall, and together, they have 3 gorgeous and beautiful kits: Petalsnow ( who was formerly known as Petalpaw ) , Winterheart ( who was Winterpaw ) , and their youngest kit Hailpaw ( who is, sadly, the runt of the litter and a medicine cat apprentice ) . Later, she mentors a new apprentice: Her own daughter, Petalpaw. The rest is unknown Deputyship: After Ripplestar's first deputy, Jaywing, retired to become a medicine cat, Flylight was chosen due to her valuable and rare skills and reasonable nature. Only a few cats were jealous of her and Ripplestar's choice, but most were congratulating her on her new rank. After that, she lived the average life of a deputy Leadership: Flylight became the FeatherClan Leader at about 30 moons old or something like that after Ripplestar had lost his last life due to old age. She grieved for her dear Leader and caring father, but she still vowed to lead her Clan, make wise choices, and remembering her new skills that she first discovered so many seasons ago. She became known as Flystar, chose Frostfur and then Diamondlight ( after Frostfur's death ) , and after that, lived the average life of a Leader. Flystar also lost 1 of her lives: It got lost due to a force of impact, but she recovered later on Roleplay: ''To be Continued... ''